The present invention generally relates to wall mountable support racks, and more particularly to wall mountable support racks for supporting bicycles and cycling accessories.
The storage of bicycles on support racks is advantageous for gaining floor space and decreasing congestion in cramped quarters. Typically, the known support rack is in the form of a heavy mountable base or stand and at least one large support bracket. The heavy base or stand is mounted immovably either to a wall, to a floor, or between a floor and a ceiling. The support bracket is anchored to the base or stand and extends out to forward retainers. The forward retainers support a bicycle by way of retaining the top tube of the bicycle frame in a horizontal position.
The known racks are not satisfactory because of their relatively large size and heavy weight. Overall, they are relatively expensive. Their relatively large size requires that they be packaged in relatively large cartons for shipping, inventory storage, and display on retail store shelves. Compared to smaller cartons, large cartons cost more to ship, store, and display. Their relatively heavy weight only adds to the cost of shipment. They also are deficient in occupying too much of the shelf space which retailers typically allocate for the display of cycling accessories. What is needed is a rack that provides support for bicycles and cycling accessories, that can be packaged in relatively compact cartons, and that is lightweight, inexpensive, and strong.